


Forward

by Musyc



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: 100words, Drabble, Gen, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: Thor looks at his people.





	Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #88, "'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.", at 100words on dreamwidth.

He knew the legends. Never look back, they said. Do not look back. You will see terrible things.

And it was true. He looked back and saw the destruction of Asgard, the immolation of his homeland. It was a violent, fearsome, terrifying thing. So much he had loved was lost.

But, he thought, as he looked around him, not everything was lost. The people were frightened but not despairing; their hearts were damaged but would heal. Even with half his sight, he could see the way forward.

He took his seat and turned from the past, looking to the future.


End file.
